LoveSpell:Potion or Poison
by Rinx Lawrence
Summary: RyoSaku.. a little OOC.  She knows that it can change him but she never expected the outcome.  it might be because of Tezuka's Randomness, in fact INUI started it all.. chappie 3 will be tezuka's
1. LoveSpell:potion for the prince

**Oh well, I got side-tracked while writing the chapter 5 of Till we meet again.. Hope you like it**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Freya's mom: I told you that you don't own Pot, when can you learn how to separate dreams from reality**

**Freya: But mom! I thought we're rich, we can buy it!**

**Mom: we're not rich. You silly girl…(slaps Freya with a paddle,ahahaha that's just freya's imagination)**

**Freya: fine.(cries)huhu..huhuh…. I don't own.. hhuhuhuh… Pot… Whahaha.. huhuhuhuh…. Konomi-Sama owns it.. huhuhuhu**

**0_0….**

**LOVESPELL: Potion for the prince**

The Ryoma Echizen that everyone knew was an indifferent, cold, stoic and cocky freshman tennis prodigy.

So everyone was shocked to discover his change of attitude one Tuesday Morning causing girls (not only girls) to rush to his classroom as soon as the lunch bell was heard ringing in the halls of Seishun Gakuen

His fans would have to see,

They can't wait to see

This had to be a dream…

They started a commotion in the corridors, everyone aiming to get a closer look

"Hello my lovely fans"

A smiling Ryoma Echizen said, acknowledging everyone leaning to their classroom door.

The fans,

Well, some got their nose bleeding, others comically fainted, and majority of them died; their souls leaving their bodies (kidding)

One girl blushed all shades of red

"Oi…. You"

Ryoma startled everyone when he pointed towards a certain auburn haired girl standing in the middle of the crowd.

They stared at her.

They stared daggers,

They stared boring holes.

"Ryo… Ryoma-kun"

The shy girl stuttered. She moved a step closer but stopped on her tracks, unsure of what she is doing.

He beckoned her to come closer.

"Ryuzaki, Come on, Move it!"

His tone was impatient, yet there wasn't a hint of annoyance or anger.

When the girl remained still as though rooted in her spot, Ryoma decided to act.

"Didn't you hear me?" he said while pulling a flabbergasted Sakuno Ryuzaki, His right hand clutching her left wrist.

He then forced her on his seat, with him still sitting on it of course.

This gesture made the girl flustered even more.

Ryoma held her in place (AN: _place_ means Ryoma's lap) ignoring her obvious attempts of fleeing from his grasp

He then whispered in her ear,

"You should not be surprised; this is your fault, after all."

"Ryoma-kun, how did you."

"Mada mada dane Ryuzaki"

**-Flashback-**

**(take note that Ryoma's not around because, like usual, he's slacking-off)**

"This is called_ Torikaeru_"*

"it alters one's personality"

Sadaharu Inui said pertaining to a grayish liquid he's holding.

"Don't tell me you're planning to make us all drink that." Momoshiro said while sniffing the fumes that the chemical is issuing.

"Unfortunately, this is reserved for certain persons only"

The Regulars sigh with relief but their euphoria was broken because of an additional sentence Inui uttered while gently stirring the liquid with a stirring rod (redundant much eh?)

"But Fortunately for You Momoshiro, Tekuza-buchou and Echizen"

"You three are part of those _certain persons"_

Inui's glasses beamed with the light

"Kowai"*

They said to Inui

"And _remember_ that I will make you drink this without your knowledge and permission"

"So we must not let our guard down" Tezuka said.

The other Regulars thanked the heavens for not putting them in _the three unfortunate ones'_ shoes.

Well, except for one.

"That's SAD…." Fuji said flashing one of his sadistic smiles

"I was really looking forward to tasting that"

Now, He's really scaring the S-word out of them

His smile only got wider.

"I better watch this".

**+…PON…. PON…. PON…..+**

**==Back to Ryoma and Sakuno==**

Did Inui-sempai asked you to _spike_ my drink with his concoction?

"Ha.. hai…" sakuno admitted

"Inui-sempai really knows how to trick me"

"eh?"

"He knows that I can never refuse something from you"

Ryoma said with a smirk.

" I can.. see that the….the po..tion.. is working ry.. ryom.. ryoma-kun" sakuno said

Ryoma then grinned at the girl, then looked at his classmates

"All of you, please do me favor. Please close the door and shoo all of them away" ("them" means fans)

His classmates obeyed knowing that it is futile to refuse his request

After seeing the crowd get dispersed, the prince looked at his princess once again and said (prince and princess.. ew!.. too cheesy)

"You're lucky I didn't drink that potion" (poison rather)

He then leaned forward and put his lips on top of hers(he's forgetting his classmates well, if he know them at all)

"hm"

Sakuno got confused

"you… you did'nt drink it…. But.. why.. why.. are ….acting like that.. ryoma-kun"

She said after one mega blush

" Mada mada dane ryuzaki. Like what you said,I'm just _acting_"

"Mou.. Ryoma-kun" sakuno said with annoyance

She then struggled again from his grasp, this time with more strength and determination.

"let go of me!" She shouted, this shocked ryoma causing him to loosen his grip, sakuno took this opportunity to completely free herself from him.

She rushed out of his classroom. Ryoma followed her. His fans saw him leaving and followed him.

Sakuno started running which caused Ryoma to run too and Ryoma's fans to follow-suit making a massive stampede in the hallways.

Sakuno suddenly made a turn entering an empty classroom.

Ryoma saw her entering but was too late to stop the door from closing. He just stood leaning on the door.

"ryuzaki, I know you're there, come on come out now"

She didn't answer . but little does ryoma knows that sakuno is also standing close by the door on the other side

So she can hear everything clearly

"you're really stupid" ryoma said making a vein pop in sakuno's head

"I can't drink that, I would hate you if I drink that" ryoma added he felt his blood rushing when he said that so he tugged his cap down casting a shadow on his face.

Sakuno didn't get it. Why would he hate her if he drinks that?. Doesn't he already hate her even without drinking that and if that concoction could get your personality altered, then ryoma-kun will like her if ever he drinks that. So why would he hate her. Is it because his hatred for her is too much nothing can change it?

Sakuno's mind felt like bursting. She can't take it anymore she decided to end this once and for all

She opened the door and shouted at ryoma

"Why do you hate me so much Ryoma-kun what wrong have I ever done to you!"

Ryoma smirked, he knew it, this girl is really easy to manipulate

Before sakuno could say anything more, Ryoma surprised her by putting his cap on her head

" I told you didn't I? I would hate you if I drink that… "

He then pulled sakuno out from the classroom

"come on I better take you back to your classroom"

Sakuno still couldn't comprehend his words

The two were about to get out of that area when a crowd of girls blocked their way(AN:Ryoma's fangirls)

The girls were emitting a dark aura about them

Ryoma grinned he then pulled sakuno close to him and put his arm around her

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her" Ryoma then emitted the same aura but his was darker.

"BURNING!" A voice from behind the girls exclaimed the girls turned to their backs wondering who interrupted their battle.

It was Takashi Kawamura..

"You can't interfere with Echizen's lovelife.. Baby. DO that and I'll BURN all of you… Burn burn burn Baby!"

Ryoma seized the opportunity, he carried sakuno and he ran as fast as he could.

"Ryoma-kun… what's.. happening.."

"Oh… Romeo is just stealing Juliet from the angry Capulet family"

"what Romeo,..juliet? eh… what's Capulet"

"You're denser than me, Ryuzaki"

Realization suddenly dawned on her

"So Ryoma-kun doesn't hate me after all.." She blushed at the thought

"Of course I don't .. but I ….really hate your stupidity"

"Mou, Ryoma-kun! I'm not stupid"

Then they reached the school's garden

"Prove it" Ryoma said after putting sakuno down.

"prove what?"

"that you're not stupid"

"Oh that"

Sakuno then kissed ryoma on the cheek. Ryoma felt the _weird sensation_ again, he turned his back on sakuno

"See Ryoma-kun, I told you I'm not stupid"

"whatever" ryoma replied

**Omake 1**

"Ne Ryoma- kun how did you find out about the potion?"

"Fuji-sempai told me "

"but why did you pretend that you drank it"

"Of course so I can trick you and Inui –sempai (Ryoma pretended that he drank it but he already thrown it)

"Mou, Ryoma-kun, you're so unfair!"

Ryoma chuckled and played with Sakuno's hair

"I know right"

**Omake 2**

"Which Video would you want to watch first Inui" Fuji asked seigaku's data man

"Echizen's, Momo's, or Tezuka's."

"There is a 94.89 chance that Tezuka's Video will be the most interesting"

"I see"

"Let's watch it then" Fuji said with a smile

**O_O**

**A/N:**

***torikaeru-**Exchange

***Kowai- **Scary.

I'm not sure if those words are correct…

Watch out for the sequel entitled **LoveSpell: Potion for the princess **

**Ardnaxela: **thanks so much for your support and guidance…love you Bestfriend…

**Sessrin/witchangelryosaku: Thanks for reviewing and everything**

**Please Read and Review Because if you don't I would Really BUY PoT and I will not allow any fans to write ANY fanfiction… **

**(Evil laughter Freya style)…**


	2. LoveSpell:potion for the princess

I noticed that I had a lot of errors during the first part… Sorry about that but I can't change it or I will lose my reviews..

And now presenting the Second Installment of The LoveSpell Trilogy

**Disclaimer**

Atobe: Ore- sama is richer than you are.

Freya: So?

Atobe: It means that you can't buy PoT 'cause I bought it already

Freya: You filthy Rich bastards, why do you always have to Remind me that I could never own PoT.!

But wait a sec. If you bought it then could it be.. that.. You.. would….

Atobe: hai.. hai.. Ore-sama will change it and Ore-sama will become the lead

Freya: Oh no! don't you dare.. Ryoma is too cute to be in the sidelines.

Atobe: Don't worry I'll keep him as my slave..

Freya: Please! Konomi-sama I won't mind if you own PoT, but please kill Atobe in New PoT

(Currently eating at home)

Konomi-sama: Uhu,, uhu,,(coughs)… Someone must have mentioned my Name.

-Please forgive freya for wishing the death of Atobe, I don't hate Atobe, just used him.-

**LoveSpell: Potion for the Princess **

She's dead.

No.. not dead

Doomed, more likely

This is not happening.

This madness has to stop (Bruno mars: *Stop the madness before it explodes*)

Oh why!

Why does she have to be the only girl left standing?

Why in the world does she have to survive the outbreak?

Why couldn't she just have acquired it too?.

But then she remembered

"I got vaccinated" she wished she could bang her head in a wall. (After all she was in the hallway, surrounded by _walls.)_

That explains a lot, for a certain auburn head who was left with the few survivors of the plague

The plaque of the flu

And why do all the survivors have to belong in the male species

"that's fishy" the girl thought for a logical explanation:

The Flu had a unique sprain, that only affects those with an XX chromosome

Someone killed all the girls

They're pulling a prank on her

The third would be ridiculous. The second is stupid and the first would at least make sense even if it's a little farfetched

"Oh why do I ever have to be vaccinated" the girl sighed, she hung her head and placed her back against the wall.

"oi Ryuzaki" only one person ever calls her that

"I've heard that you got the lead role for your class play" (for some reason that sounds wrong to me)

He said with a smirk

"ha..hai"

"It's not because I'm good or.. anything, just that… all the..all the girls got sick"

"hn"

"I got the lead role too" Ryoma said as he leaned on the wall next to Sakuno,

"eh!"

"Okazaki-sensei threatened to fail me in English if I refuse the role" Ryoma explained.

"I see"

Just then the two saw Inui Sadaharu walking in front of them, he seemed oblivious of their presence given that he's currently scribbling notes down his notebook muttering something like :

"_side effects_, _poisonous, explosive, flammable"_

A tiny vial unexpectedly rolled out

Ryoma and Sakuno noticed,

Inui has long gone/left the hallway

They share the same thought; _pick it up_

They bent down and thrust one hand forward, reaching for the thing that struck their curiosity

Both noticed each other's same attempt causing them look at one another.

Sadly, this only lasted for a split second

Probable cause; the two realized their distance and instinctively jerked-away.

Ryoma got the thing, putting into fact that his arms were longer gaining advantage over the girl

He took off his cap to get a better view of the vial and its label, which read;

_Luck potion-one vial works 24 hours_

"Luck Potion" Sakuno reading over Ryoma's left shoulder

" I could use that" She sighed recalling her misfortunes earlier (talk about getting the lead role)

"yeah you could, but I won't give it to you"

He then turned to leave,

But something made his spine tingle

Maybe it is the ferocious glare of the female boring holes to his back,

Or maybe it is the thought of her being harmed

"mada mada dane Ryuzaki"

**O_O**

**(Flashback)**

**homeroom, class 1-1**

"where are all the boys" one girl asked

"they've all been down with chickenpox" another girl answered

Great, now he is surrounded with girls

Annoying, noisy, over talkative GIRLS

"Damn that vaccine"

The amber eyed boy thought with disgust

Their homeroom teacher was halfway through discussing the life of Edgar Allan Poe when a knock was unexpectedly heard from their door

Their teacher slid the door open, only to reveal Miyamoto-sensei;

Aka, Sakuno Ryuzaki's Adviser

He could barely make out what they were talking about.

"Hai, that would be great, thanks for offering"

He heard the last sentence Miyamoto-sensei uttered before excusing herself

This made their teacher smile in delight, he closed the door and turned back to his students

"Since our class is deprived of males, and Miyamoto-sensei's; females. We decided to make each of our respective class plays a joint presentation" Okazaki-sensei announced

"eh"

all of the students in class 1-1 exclaimed, shock was written all over their faces.(ryoma just hn_ed_)

they are all girls except for one Ryoma Echizen sitting at the left back corner

"just as I thought" he inwardly told himself, a smirk running across his face

He expected this to happen, knowing Okazaki-sensei he would most probably find a solution for their _boy extinction_ dilemma

"and since Echizen is the only male and Miyamoto's student Ryuzaki is the only girl in their class"

"it is highly possible that you two will take the lead roles so as to be fair for the two classes"

Okazaki-sensei reprimanded

" and his solution is perfect" he smirked yet again causing his all-girl classmates to turn to his direction, all looking like they're gonna puke as they try to restrain their laughters.

"pssst" their adviser hissed to gained their attention back

"hai..hai" the students nodded in agreement, after all none of them really wanted the lead role,

who would like to get herself shamed in front of the whole Seigaku student body

"practice would be 4:30 after classes"

"I will fail anyone who will slack-off"

"Yes, even you Ryoma Echizen"

His voice was bearing a treacherous tone

The younger male nodded

_Mada mada dane Sensei_

"did I hear you say something Echizen"

"huh?"

"never mind"

_Like hell, he will miss it for the world_

**O_O**

**Lady Emily is touring around the town of Danforth, suddenly an old woman crosses the path of her carriage her coach was unable to stop the horse, good thing a gentleman came to rescue the old woman, Emily got out of her carriage to apologize.**

"Ano.. Ryoma-kun, Go.. Gomen.."

Sakuno Ryuzaki's face fell, after hearing Miyamoto-sensei's command to repeat a particular scene again

A particular scene with Ryoma Echizen,

Which she just couldn't get right

"Emily is a wise, refined, and elegant young woman, Ryuzaki," Okazaki-sensei said describing the character Sakuno is supposedly portraying

"she doesn't stutter and she doesn't trip while she's walking"

"and you Echizen"

"Corlin is a happy go lucky, _smiling_, friendly young gentleman"

"he doesn't i_gnore_ an old woman walking across the street" Okazaki-sensei turned to Ryoma pointing out his completely opposite _understanding_ of the lead male's personality

There is no problem with memorization,

Sakuno Ryuzaki knew her lines well with her heart

Ryoma Echizen could simply adlib, given that his English skills is the best among their year

The props were all set-out, some finishing touches and it will become state of the art

The costumes were simply excellent

The supporting cast was superb with their acting

And yet here they are stuck in one scene,

All because

Of her nerves

And his indifference

"Why do they have to choose the worst actors for the lead anyway"

"I_ recommended_ you"

A smiling third year suddenly whispered in ryoma's ear answering his question

"Fuji-sempai"

" or you rather Ryuzaki pair up with another guy"

-Silence.-

"Mada mada dane Echizen"

O_O

The day of the final presentation came.

All of freshmen, juniors and seniors came

It wasn't mandatory but each one of them was interested to see Ryoma

(the freshman tennis prodigy )act.

**Backstage**

"Ryo.. ma.. kun.. do you think ..we can pull this off" Sakuno asked Ryoma

The two were supposed to have a last minute practice, but Ryoma thought it was unnecessary and Sakuno was too timid too disagree.

"what's that Ryuzaki" Ryoma noticed a bottle she was holding

"ano…this..is Peach juice.. my favorite drink" she replied

"can you give me that"

"hai."

Ryoma then opened the bottle and poured something coming from a vial

"Wait vial?"

Could it be?.

"Is that the luck potion Ryoma-kun"

But her question was answered with a command

"drink it Ryuzaki"

"Naze"( Why)

"you don't want to get humiliated right?"

"and you don't want to upset everyone, right?"

" I see"

Sakuno took the bottle with trembling hands

And she drained it after four gulps

A smirk found its way to his face

"good"

**O_O**

"That was good" one said

"I never thought Echizen and Ryuzaki can act well" another shouted

The feedbacks they were getting were all positive so far. The two freshman classes found themselves in celebration, after their two teachers gave them all full marks

"Ano..Ryoma-kun , thanks for later, for helping me not to disappoint them"

Sakuno approached Ryoma who was sitting in a corner

" but you're disappointed aren't you"

"I guess, maybe because If it wasn't for the potion I wouldn't have pushed throughout the play"

Her eyes fell to her shoes

Ryuzaki, that potion _is a luck potion_ not a _good performance_ potion

"what do you mean Ryoma-kun"

"Mada mada dane Ryuzaki" he then pulled a tiny vial out of his pocket and showed it to Sakuno

The small vial was still full of its bluish-gray contents

Sakuno was still trying to comprehend Ryoma's gestures when Fuji entered the picture

"you know Ryuzaki-san, all you lack is confidence, when you believed that Echizen made you drink the potion you also believed that the play will turn out fine, and it did because you relaxed"

Sakuno looked from Fuji to Ryoma

"hn"

"mou, ryoma-kun, you really don't want to let me drink that potion do you?"

" You wouldn't want to drink something from Inui-sempai's twelve mile radius, don't you Ryuzaki"

"hai..hai" the prospect of Ryoma not wanting anyone to intake the horrible liquid is an enough warning for her

"who knows what could've happened"

"She might be in pieces, worse ashes" Fuji said continuing Ryoma's sentence

"and you wouldn't like that Echizen, right?"

"hn"

Ryoma took the vial once again and chucked it out on an open window

"1,2,3.(weeee)"

Booooooooooooooom

A sound greater than the loudest of thunders was heard, it shocked everyone

Not only that a thick layer of smoke emerged from the same window, at first it only hindered their sight but one second it was wiping consciousness from everyone.

Save Fuji and Ryoma who quickly covered their noses

"Chloroform"(just who the hell will use chloroform for a juice)

"Wait"

"_Ryuzaki"_

"_damn"_

**AN: well don't ya just love cliffies I'll be updating on the weekend…do whatever you want I'm too stubborn to care**


	3. THE ICE BREAKER

FREYA: Yay Me! … Here is the final installment of The Love Spell Trilogy….

I have two freaking cavities which turned out rather badly. the dentist said that I could have a root canal or tooth extraction…

I guess too much for having a sweet tooth eh…

**The Ice Breaker**

OOOO**+POON-POON+**OOOOOOOO

"Ryuzaki!" Ryoma Echizen said calling for a girl amidst the big cloud of smoke that hung ominously above them, he ducked lower hoping to find her,conscious or not

"Saa,Echizen"

"Nan Desu Ka?"(what is it)

"I found her"

OOO+**POON-POON+**OOOOOO

Echizen Ryoma didn't drink the Torikaeru

Ryuzaki Sakuno didn't have the chance to take the luck potion

Alas, fate have spoken

TEZUKA KUNIMITSU

I choose you!

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

"I own ALL the kisses in this world" a loud familiar voice rang through the hallways leading to the auditorium

It was like the voice of a maniac, threatening, ready to kill, to crush all in his way.

Murmurs of speculation are heard, seems like they were all afraid of what is coming

"Bakemono"*(monster)

"Ayakashi"*(demon)

"Sadako"(everyone knows sadako)

"Principal Hiroyuki"(I think that's the real name of their principal .dunno if it's right)

"Worst" a terrified Momoshiro Takeshi said suddenly emerging from the sea of faces.

"Tezuka-Buchou"

O_0

The smoke had subsided enabling Ryoma and Fuji to have a clear sight of the devastated auditorium.

And of certain auburn head girl, lying on one corner, two braids tangled around her body. Ryoma let out an exasperated "hn", realizing the girl's whereabouts.

He bent down and took hold of her head and lower limbs, heck, he was busy picking up Sakuno when he was shoved rather violently, making him fall flat on his back

He sat up and IMAGINE his shock when he realized who the intruder was

"What are you doing Buchou"

His fixed his gaze on him and found him bent before Sakuno like some crawling mammal, holding her by the shoulders

For a moment Tezuka stared at the still petrified girl

"no he couldn't be" Ryoma thought

His eyes widen as he saw his Captain nearing Sakuno,

Closer and Closer

"Tezuka's been quite a pest lately" Fuji interrupted

"what do you mean?" he turned to Fuji but no answer escaped his upperclassman's lips

"_later, time's running out" _Ryoma's inner self battled with him.

He then realized that Tezuka was barely an inch away from the girl

The first thing that ran to his mind was "_must do something_"…

The crows have gone white, Dracula did a caramel dance, Momo did a hunger strike and most importantly,

….

Ryoma kicked Tezuka's butt

Kidding!

Ryoma Kicked his captain's

Ummm..

Crotch,

From behind, making him howl in Agony.

Sure, Tezuka is Ryoma's lifetime Rival in the stoics department

But he's a man after all,

And seeing as Tezuka's build is way bigger than his. Ryoma opted for the last option AKA, desperation

"Bull's eye, Echizen" Fuji said as if taking Tezuka's_ male ego _for a shooting target. He was about to add more on his sadistic words selection for today if it wasn't for a couple of chocolate eyes blinking.

"well at least he woke Ryuzaki-san for you"

Ryoma stood up and tucked his hands into his pants pocket, contemplating if Tezuka's presence was a good or bad thing

"oi Echizen" fuji said looking at him

Ryoma looked back trying to understand,

It was then Fuji stared at Sakuno and back to Ryoma again

"what slowness" the genius player thought to himself

"fine" Ryoma finally let out, his sempai's gestures dawned clear to him

"Ryuzaki" Ryoma said holding his hand out to Sakuno who was still sitting up on the floor

"Ryoma-kun" Sakuno said, blushing, she then reluctantly took his hand seeing it rude if she won't

"Thank you"

"doesn't matter"

Sakuno avoided looking Ryoma in the eyes, she let her eyes wander her surroundings instead

"what happened?"

"ryoma-kun?"

"Fuji-sempai?"

She asked the two males endlessly

and was mortified with their lack of speech

She supposed it is quite normal for people not to notice her presence even if she's currently near shouting range

Surprise! Surprise!

Sakuno's eyes fell to the very floor beneath her, helping her notice someone familiar

"Tezuka-Buchou!" Sakuno exclaimed, her nerves breaking, she was born a shy and fragile girl; not the one to handle this kind of situation

She bent down earning a speculative glance from Ryoma and a huge grin from Fuji

"Ryoma-kun, I think something's wrong with him, we must bring him to the infirmary" worry was written all over her face

"tch"

"_mada mada dane Sakuno, if only you knew what he did_" ryoma shuddered to himself

++++++++FLASHBACK++++++

"Stop trying to spike my drink, Fuji" Tezuka said taking his lemonade away from the sadist as far as possible, he made a mental note of punishing Inui later and adding torture to fuji's training

Not trusting the lemonade he decided to quench his thirst by draining his three-fourths full water bottle

"wouldn't it be nice if you become out of character for once" fuji humored Tezuka

"Do you want me to give you laps Fuji"

"Fine, easy Tezuka I was just kidding"

"ten laps, Go!"

And with that Fuji went to started doing his laps, but oddly enough(not really)he still has those mischievous grin etched across his face.

Tezuka failed to see this,

"mada mada dane Tezuka, do you really have to drain your water bottle"

Fuji smiled as he saw Tezuka sputtering.

++++END FLASHBACK+++++++

_**KIKUMARU EIJI _**

**(please imagine Nakagawa-sensei as a younger version of Santa Claus, only he's completely bald and doesn't have a beard nor a mustache. Talk about lack of hair)**

"So why did you came here Eiji", Nakagawa-sensei, the school doctor asked the redhead third year who is currently massaging his temples.

"My head hurts" the student replied

"Do you happen to know anything that may have contributed to your headache?" Nakagawa-sensei questioned him with concern

"Well,I've been seeing a lot of weird things lately."

"Weird?" "How come?"

"Nya, I Saw Tezuka-Buchou running all over the place and kissing everyone he sees"

"eh?"

"Are you under influence"(of drugs or alcohol) the Jolly man decided to kid around with eiji

"Nya Sensei you're so cruel" the redhead said with his usual cute feline tone.

But then he bowed his head down and muttered darkly making the other soul tremble in fear

"I'm serious"

"_nyah" _

-EIJI-SEMPAI NYAH!-

O_O

"ahahahahahahahaha"

Fits of laughter were heard all throughout the school the next day, good thing Tezuka was hospitalized due to various reasons;(crotch swelling?food poisoning?nausea?lip swelling?humiliation?shame?) or he wouldn't have given a second thought on executing a massacre to the Seigaku tennis regulars for retelling his _unlikely tales and adventure._

The talk of the school only subsided when tezuka returned, he was generating a fatal aura so powerful intimidating everyone and prompting the whole student body to pretend that they had never known of the Tezuka; kissing fiend story.

But their minds were all tainted with Tezuka's pouting lip image,

And if you would ask someone from Seigaku if ever they've kissed tezuka, that someone would surely answer yes

Then a guy would say

"Ore mo"*

After that a girl would tell you

"Watashi mo"*

But Ryoma would say

"my shoes kissed his crotch"

And Fuji and Inui would say

"we made him kiss everyone"

But ending their euphoria, Tezuka would make the Regulars run laps until they kiss the cold solid concrete ground

And he would always invite Sakuno to watch with him in a corner

While discreetly thinking

"payback time, Echizen"

"so don't let your guard down"

OWARI

Watashi mo and ore mo means

Me too, so am I, so have I, so did I

Wahaha hurried much, this fic.

Sorry for typos,wrong _Gramming_( as my geometry teacher calls it) etc.

R and R if ever you feel like it

eg


End file.
